The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
At present, a conventional in-vehicle charging control device for a vehicle (e.g., an electric car) is used for real time monitoring whether a charging plug of a charging gun is accurately connected with a charging socket of the vehicle, real time monitoring whether charging equipment is in a charging preparing state, and determining whether the vehicle and the charging equipment are in a charging connecting state according to the above monitoring results. However, in order to realize above functions, an in-vehicle battery of the vehicle needs to supply power to a control module of the conventional in-vehicle charging control device all the time. In this way, even when the vehicle does not need to be charged (that is, the charging plug of the charging gun is not plugged in the charging socket of the vehicle), the in-vehicle charging control device still consumes energy of the in-vehicle battery, thus increasing the energy consumption of the vehicle.